Felon Follow
Location: Knoxville, Tennessee Date: December 4, 1989 Story On the morning of December 4, 1989, Jerry Meredith, a retired military officer from nearby Fort Knox and his wife, Donna, were traveling down Merchant's Road and spotted what appeared to be a robbery in progress at the First Tennessee Bank. The robbers were Jessie Adams (aka The Tennessee Bank Robber), his partner Frank McCarron, and getaway driver Mary Ann Eicke. Adams was known to switch vehicles during every robbery he did. This switch involved a white Ford van, a Ford Tempo, and a white Volvo, which belonged to Mary Ann. Jerry followed the three robbers to their hideout on Inskip Road and went back to the bank. When the police arrived, Jerry led them back to the robbers' hideout and was told by a Knoxville police officer to leave the area. What happened next became known as the Inskip Road Shootout. The Shootout Knoxville Police arrived on the scene and surrounded the house. Mary Ann looked out the window, shouted to Adams "It's the cops", and stepped away from the window. Officer Gary Moyers, who Jerry met at the bank, ordered the robbers to surrender and come out with their hands up. The neighbor who was an old woman was moved out and taken down the street. Officer Moyers repeated his message: "This is the Knoxville Police, we got you completely surrounded, there is no escape, come out with your hands up, and no one will get hurt." Mary Ann came out first and surrendered she was cleared of all charges and sentenced to 10 years of probation. McCarron also surrendered he was charged with armed robbery and sentenced to 32 years in prison. Adams resisted arrest and started shooting at the officers. Backup was called which consisted of the Knoxville SWAT lead by Officer Jim Kennedy and the FBI led by negotiator Tom Locke. Locke got on the speaker, drove close to the house, and called Adams out but he still refused. He then exchanged gunfire between the officers and Locke. Locke hid behind his car and a bullet ricocheted off the fender and almost hit Agent John Denton who was backing him up. Smoke bombs and tear gas were thrown into the house but Adams refused to surrender. He discharged his gun again and shot Officer Richard Giammario four times in the vest. He survived with minor injuries. Locke crawled to his car, got on the radio, and told Adams they had enough and to surrender. He tossed a pistol out the window but he still had his rifle and another pistol and kept shooting. After four hours he surrendered and tried to kill himself but was talked out of it. A warning shot was fired by Moyers causing him to drop his gun. He was arrested and sentenced to 138 years in prison where he is to this day. Because Officer Giammario was wearing his vest he survived the shooting and carried the wounds like a badge of honor reminding him of the day he almost got killed by Adams in the worst police standoff in history. Background information and notes *The scene showing Locke and Denton almost getting shot by Adams as he discharged his gun would play out each week in the intros of Rescue 911, 48 Hours, America's Most Wanted, and COPS. *This story was shown on all major networks including CBS who covered it from start to finish and was also profiled on 48 Hours where Dan Ratter interviewed the officers and profiled Jessie Adams who to this day is known as the Tennessee Bank Robber. Category:1989 Category:Tennessee Category:Crimes Category:Shootings Category:Gunshot Wounds Category:Robberies